


I wrote when I was bored

by Artemis_Belle2004



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Shallura if you squint, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic, Worried Keith, i cant tag very well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Belle2004/pseuds/Artemis_Belle2004
Summary: Lance was acting weird for a few days now, no one seemed to notice until he disappeared from training. The team go to look for him and find him curled up in his bed with a dangerously high tempature. Keith ends up looking after him.





	I wrote when I was bored

**Author's Note:**

> May be a few spelling or/and grammar mistakes.

Lance wasn’t lying when he said he felt like shit, well technically he didn’t say it, he thought it. His body released a sharp pain every time he took a step, or moved in general. He knew that he couldn’t complain as he needed to take his responsibility’s as a paladin more seriously. He also knew that he couldn’t skip training, even if his body screamed in protest as he attempted to get into his armour.                      

After about five, earthen, minutes, Lance was finally in his armour. He checked about three times to ensure he hadn’t forgotten anything. Finally satisfied he was dressed, Lance made his way to the door. _Today’s going to be terrible_ he said to himself as he hobbled out of his room.

He had made it to the training room,  _great a whole hour of torture, sweat and kill me._ He entered the room to find all eyes on him, well that wasn’t weird considering how late he was. Shiro was first to speak up “Um, Lance. Where’s your helmet? Also why are you so late?”      Lance stared at him before replying to his questions “Er...My helmet? I was pretty sure I left my room with it. I think?” His last comment came out more as a question. 

“Hey buddy, are you ok?” Hunk asked with his voice laced with worry. Lance barely realised he had been spoken to. “Lance? Buddy you with me?” Hunk asked, a little louder this time. “Huh? Yeah I’m good,” Lance said after a while, smiling to make it seem like everything was ok, “imma go get my helmet, I won’t be long. You guys start with out me!” and with that he turned and left the room.

”Am I the only one who found that weird? I mean for Lance, not just in general.” Pidge pitched after he left.

”Nope, definatly weird, even for Lance.” Kieth replyed a little sharper then he intended.

Of course Shiro was the voice of wisdom, “Well let’s get back to training, Lance said he wouldn’t be long anyway. We can ask him when he gets back.”  There was a chorus of confused yeah’s as they prepared to spar.

Training went according to plan, expect for the fact Lance didn’t return after his strange appearance earlier. After lunch was over and Lance was  _still_ no where to be seen, Coran decided to go check on him as no one would, they all had their excuses; Keith was training, Hunk was working on a new recipe, Pidge was doing research on the where about a of her father and Shiro said he was helping Allura with some important and private business in her bedroom, he had no idea what that was about. So of course, being the awesome space uncle he is, Coran went to check up on him.

He arrived at Lance’s door to find it was unlocked, he didn’t want to intrude in case what he was doing was private, so he knocked. Once...... no reply. Twice.....no reply. And a third time, just in case, but again there was no reply. Now he was worried.

He opened the door to find Lance’s room pitch black. He turned on the lights so he could have some vague idea of what was going on. On the bed he found lance curled up in a ball, and he looked in pain? Coran didn’t have much expirence with humans so he went to fetch one of the paladins, Keith as he was closest. 

After Coran told Keith about lance, Keith demanded he go find Shiro, whilst he took care of Lance.

Keith arrived at Lance’s room to find him, still, curled up in a ball on his bed. Keith honestly didn’t know what to do, he thought back to the time he was ill and Shiro look after him. He really didn’t know what to do, so he ended up climbing into the blue paladins bed I  attempt to try comfort him, it worked. 

Not even five minutes of Keith being there, Lance had already snuggled up into the red paladin and fell asleep, which was a surprise for Keith as he assumed lance was already asleep. Keith sat there cradling lance until he, also, drifted off to sleep.

Not long after, Shiro came in with the other paladins, unaware they’d find the  _rivals_ cuddled up together. They stared in awe as Lance and Keith weren’t arguing. Eventually Pidge ruined the moment by shouting “Gay!” Causing Lance to wake up, barely recognising what was going on before falling back to sleep, and Keith to wake up. Groggily Keith held up his middle finger and growled “Fuck off”, causing the others to leave chuckling. It wasn’t long before Keith fell asleep again.

The next day, Keith awoke to find lance still cuddled up to his side, Kieth assumes he was getting better as he didn’t look like he was in pain anymore. For the rest of the week Keith refused to leave Lance’s side until he was certain he was well again. 

Lance remembered this bonded moment. Unfortunately Pidge wouldn’t let them live it down as she shouted ‘Gay’ every time they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Criticism apreciated.


End file.
